


The World Has Its Shine

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [35]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, akificlet, post-TAI breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Skippy, established relationship: The World Has Its Shine (But I Would Drop It On A Dime): Cobra Starship</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Has Its Shine

Mike woke in the middle of the night, heart racing and fists clenched. He'd made it through the calm discussions, the paperwork, the packing up and splitting up and going home without losing it.

It seemed it was time to pay the piper. What the fuck was he going to do now? He'd sunk over a decade of his life into TAI, risked everything for the music, and suddenly, it was just over? Mike had no idea how to start over.

Fuck, he had no idea if he could.

The sheets rustled, and Kevin rolled over, his hand landing lazily on Mike's hip. "Hey," he said, voice thick and sleep-blurred. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Mike muttered, rubbing his cheek into the pillow. "Go back to sleep."

Kevin snuggled up closer. "Liar," he said, kissing the back of Mike's neck. "Are you having your freakout?" Mike shrugged, and Kevin pressed his lips against Mike's shoulder. "About time. It's okay, it's normal. Remember mine?" Mike smiled, despite himself, and Kevin's arm stole around to hug Mike. "Exactly. New beginnings. Infinite horizons. Remember that brilliant speech you gave me? Give it to yourself now." Another press of lips, gentle against the bumps of Mike's spine. "And know I'm your number one fan, always."

Mike twisted, careful not to break Kevin's hold, and kissed his lips. "Thanks. Love you."

Kevin beamed in the darkness, like he always did when Mike said those words. "Love you too. Come on." They snuggled together under the covers, dozing together and dreaming of the infinite possibilities that were spread before them.


End file.
